


Skate with Me

by lmao_space (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lmao what now, M/M, i really don't know what i'm doing, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lmao_space
Summary: Basically Prince Yuuri manages to find famous knight Viktor Nikiforov skating on ice. And from this moment on Yuuri tries his damn best not to freak out. (There will be more)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually pitched the idea of this Prince AU on my Tumblr. And so I decided to write this short story thing on how they first meet. Sort of.

 

* * *

"Make way! Make way! The knights have returned!"    
   
The beating winter sun had shone off the knights bright armor like a mirror. From left to right the people cried in praise and many kneeled in he cold snow.  Women and children yelled in praise for the brave knights had protected their boarders once again. The knights made their way towards the gate of the castle ahead, many removing helmets as they went.

At the very front rode the valient and talented Knight Viktor Nikiforov. His helmet was off the entire way towards the castle. He waved towards all men, women, and children showing the brightest smile he could. Murmurs then surged among the villagers near the castle gates as he knights neared. Many said that Viktor was the one who had managed to pull the entire army through. Others spectualted that he defeated the enemy all alone and the other knights would be taking the glory. But the knights and Viktor payed them no heed, and continued their journey

                 

 Prince Yuuri Katsuki was the golden child of the whole kingdom, all would follow him to the ends of the earth if they had to. He was the formal example of grace, beauty, talent, intelligence, and not to mention royalty. It was a known fact that Prince Yuuri and Knight Viktor were the desired bachelors of the land and not to mention most handsome of the land. Royalty from far and wide came to gaze at the prince and the knight, most asking either of them for their hand in marriage. But both always declined.  

  
At the castle gates stood Prince Yuuri's personal servant, Phichit smiling the brightest smile he could. At the sight of the knights and soidlers, he set off running to his prince. 

  
"YUURI!! YUURI!!" He yelled as he neared the Prince's studies 

  
Inside the study, Yuuri silently worked near the window glancing once in awhile hoping he could catch a glimpse of the frozen pond. It was winter time in the kingdom and the village children always set off to skate and play in the snow.He sighed and walked away from his work as the last of the children ran towards the pond. It wasn't that he envied the children, he would always sneak out at night to skate. He's usually alone however the sound of the night wind and creatures  accompany him. But for now he makes his way towards his des until a familiar voice rings in the room. 

"Phichit?" Yuuri whispers

  
"YUURI!!" Phichit's voice echoes 

  
Yuuri quickly goes to open the door and look in the hallway. There ran Phichit, and boy was he running fast. Yuuri slowly realized he wasn't going  slowing down. 

  
"Wait! Phichit! DONT JUMP!" Yuuri yelled throwing his hands infront of him. 

  
But it was too late. Phichit jumped on top of the prince and they groaned as they hit the floor. As their bodies hit the floor everyone exited their chambers to observe all the commotion.

  
"Why are you groaning? I'm the one at the bottom of you!" Yuuri said 

  
"Rude! I just landed on top of you!" Phichit exclaimed

  
Yuuri gave him a stare and Phichit looked away and sighed.

  
"Sorry" he apologized

  
"Its fine but if you can get off me that would be great," Yuuri said

  
"Oh right!" Phichit said getting off of Yuuri and helping him up.

  
"Anyways, why did you run up to me Phichit?" Yuuri asked 

  
"YUURI!" Phichit yelled in excitement as he recalled his announcement.

  
"Woah! I'm right here," Yuuri said

  
"VIKTOR IS BACK!" Phichit yelled

  
Suddenly almost anyone in the hall who heard abandoned their posts and ran towards the grand hall.

  
"Well there they go," Yuuri chuckled "Thanks for telling me Phichit, but you know I can't go see him," 

  
"Why not??" Phichit whined 

  
Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked back inside his study, with Phichit not far behind. 

  
"Because I have things to do, events that need to be overseen, and.....suitors I need to meet" Yuuri said as he whispered out the last few words. 

  
Phichit glance at Yuuri and then turned towards the door. Phichit looked defeated and then he said that he would sent his regards and left. Leaving Yuuri alone in his study.   
                    
   
At the main hall almost all the servant gathered making an isle for Viktor and the others. As the doors opened Viktor had arrived, his smile was as big as his face as he approached the throne. He then began scanning the room for Prince Yuuri's face but to his dismay no Yuuri was found. His smile slowly retracted from his face as he was at the bottom of the throne and kneeled. Quickly the servants and the other knights left and as soon as the door closed, Viktor spoke. 

  
"Your highness," he said 

  
King Katsuki and Queen Katsuki looked at Viktor and smiled. 

  
"You may rise Knight Viktor," Queen Katsuki said 

  
As instructed, Viktor rose but maintained his eye level. 

  
"We have defeated the enemies at our border and once more restored peace to our land," Viktor announced, "There were issues about regulating trade near central but I have left once of my men to keep a close eye, as well as taking measures of protecting the villagers of certain villages near the border,"

  
"Anything else?" King Katsuki asked

   
"Nothing else, your highness" Viktor said 

  
"Very well, you have done good Knight Viktor you may retire to your chambers if you wish or enjoy the places you have missed" King Katsuki said waving his hand, "I will summon you in the late evening to discuss certain topics," 

  
"Yes, your highness" Viktor said

  
Viktor kneeled once more then rose and walked away. 

  
"You know Yuuri has been drowning in work lately," Queen Katsuki said as Viktor left 

  
"Has he?" King Katsuki said 

  
"Maybe he should take a break and go off somewhere?" Queen Katsuki suggested as Viktor disappeared from sight.

  
"I'll take to Viktor in the evening about it," King Katsuki said "I received word from the eastern border, we're not doing so well" 

  
"Oh?" Queen Katsuki said 

  
"Their crowned prince wants to meet Yuuri," King Katsuki continued 

  
"Oh," was all Queen Katsuki said.   
             

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @bisexual-viktor
> 
> There will be another part to this so look out. Any ways I wanted to say that I want to edit this story after it's finished so for now have this :)


End file.
